Tú y yo
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Yo se porque no te agrada la idea de que me case- dijo feliz el rubio mientras picaba la mejilla del pelinegro, ambos eran solo niños, pero Thor creía saber la razón de la molestia de su hermano -¡No tienes porque preocuparte! ¡No nos casaremos y ya! ¡Estaremos juntos por siempre!- Thorki One-shot


**Tú y yo.**

 **Resumen:** -Yo se porque no te agrada la idea de que me case- dijo feliz el rubio mientras picaba la mejilla del pelinegro, ambos eran solo niños, pero Thor creía saber la razón de la molestia de su hermano -¡No tienes porque preocuparte! ¡No nos casaremos y ya! ¡Estaremos juntos por siempre!- Thorki One-shot

 **Advertencia: Bueno... ¿Son niños? ¿Yaoi? Thor x Loki :3 (Amo a Loki) Algo Occ tal vez...**

.

-Mamá dice que algún día nos casaremos- dijo un pequeño rubio que no parecía mayor de 10 años, estaba recostado sobre el pasto mientras su hermano de cabello negro estaba sentado, apoyando su espalda en el tronco del árbol. Loki sonrió con burla, para un niño de 9 años como él, eso del amor era asqueroso.

-Espero que ese día este muy lejos...- dijo con una sonrisa mientras pasaba la página de su libro, Thor frunció el ceño mientras ladeaba la cabeza para lograr ver a su hermano.

-Ese día ataremos nuestra vida a alguien que amaremos por toda la eternidad ¿No te emociona eso?- preguntó incrédulo mirando fijamente con sus ojos azules a su hermanito. Loki rió como de costumbre, esa risa que le indicaba de que se estaba burlando de él -¡Loki!- se quejó, no le gustaba que su hermano se burlara de él ¡se suponía que ellos eran los mejores hermano de Asgard y de los nueve mundos! ¿Como Loki podía reírse así de él?

-La verdad que no, el felices para siempre lo tendrás si luego de tu boda te mueres ¡Ahí está tus felices para siempre! Tuviste un final- Loki dijo mientras se reía, tanto de sus pensamientos como por la cara de indignación que su hermano mayor había puesto, Thor a veces era demasiado sentimental.

-¡Eso es cruel, Loki! Si sigues así, nadie va a querer casarse contigo- se quejó mientras se sentaba para estar a la altura de su hermano, Loki resopló mientras fruncía el ceño y miraba hacia otro lado ofendido.

-¡Oh claro! Como que si me importara, yo no quiero unir mi vida a la de nadie, suficiente tengo con soportarte en mi vida a ti _para siempre_ \- dijo con desdén tratando de poner atención a su libro una vez más, Thor lo miró unos segundos confundido hasta que sonrió bellamente, mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano.

-Yo se porque no te agrada la idea de que me case- dijo feliz el rubio mientras picaba la mejilla del pelinegro, Loki frunció el ceño mientras apartaba la mano del otro de un manotazo.

-¿Y porque es, genio?- dijo con burla mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Tienes miedo que te abandone cuando me case, no te preocupes, yo siempre seré tu hermano- dijo alegre mientras lo abrazaba, Loki se movió de manera molesta hasta que logró que Thor lo soltará.

-¡No es por eso, cabeza hueca! Es porque me da asco- dijo parándose para evitar que su hermano lo volviera a abrazar, Thor no borró su sonrisa mientras se paraba para seguir a su pequeño hermano, el cual ya le daba la espalda para caminar hacia su habitación.

-¡yo también te quiero hermano!- grito el rubio abrazando por la espalda al pelinegro, Loki trato de zafarse mientras se quejaba de que le estaba arrugando la ropa, pero Thor solo lo abrazó más fuerte haciendo que el de ojos verdes se rindiera y se diera vuelta aun en los brazos de su hermano para mirarlo a los ojos.

-No puedes estar tan seguro de eso- dijo con su sonrisa de burla que siempre lograba molestar y alejar a Thor, pero está vez no tuvo el efecto deseado porque el dios del rayo lo abrazó de nuevo obligando al menor a apoyarse en él -¡Thor!- se quejo Loki.

-¡No tienes porque preocuparte! ¡No nos casaremos y ya! ¡Estaremos juntos por siempre!- declaró el rubio, feliz de haber tenido una genial y mejor idea que su hermanito, aunque no pareciera, utilizaba su inteligencia en vez de la fuerza en varias ocasiones.

-¡A mi no me importa si te casas o no!- dijo tercamente Loki mientras se zafaba al fin de los fuertes brazos de su acompañante, Thor le seguía sonriendo y sus ojos brillaban.

-¡Yo se que mientes, hermano! ¡Ya no tienes que sentirte mal, estaré contigo por siempre!- dijo con tono alegre, como que si estuviera diciendo que al otro día lo coronaban rey. Loki rodó los ojos, sabiendo que llevarle a su hermano la contraria solo lograría que este lo abrazara una y otra vez, hasta que admitiera la derrota.

-Entonces... ¿Como piensas tener herederos?- preguntó el pelinegro mientras fruncía el ceño, ninguno de los dos sabía como se hacían los bebes, pero sabían que se necesitaba un papá y una mamá. Thor borró su sonrisa al escucharlo y frunció el ceño mientras trataba de pensar, Loki sonrió al notar que había ganado la batalla. Más la sonrisa del pelinegro de borró al notar que su hermano sonreía de nueva cuenta.

-¡Nosotros dos nos casaremos! ¡Tú serás la madre de mis hijos!- declaró como que si fuera la mejor idea del mundo, Loki lo miró con incredulidad.

-¡Yo no soy una niña!- dijo haciendo un puchero, Thor aprovecho que su hermano estaba distraído para abrazarlo de nuevo, esta vez Loki prefirió corresponder un poco más dócil -¡yo no quiero ser una chica!- se quejó en el hombro del rubio mientras fruncía el ceño, Thor dejo escapar una risa alegremente.

-¡No serás una chica! Serás... mi hermano y marido- dijo feliz mientras envolvía en sus brazos a su pequeño hermano, quien solo resopló.

-Pero nosotros dos no podemos tener hijos- dijo luego de que se separaran el menor.

-¿Quién dice que no? ¡Le escribiremos a la cigüeña y ella traerá el bebe! ¡todo está calculado!- dijo de manera inocente el rubio, el pelinegro sonrió, porque esa idea parecía lógica.

-Pero... ninguno llevara un vestido de novia ¿Verdad? ¡yo no quiero llevar un vestido!- se quejó de pronto Loki mientras Thor lo tenía de la mano y lo arrastraba hacia dentro del palacio. El rubio paró unos segundos para mirar a su hermano.

-¡Supongo que podemos obviar esa parte! ¡Si una boda de un príncipe es tan genial, imaginate la de dos y al mismo tiempo!- dijo emocionado, tanto que no pudo evitar contagiarle un poco de esa emoción a su hermano.

-¡Si!...- Loki frunció el ceño al notar otro problema -¿y si nuestros padres no están de acuerdo con que nos casemos?- en los cuentos que su madre les leía a ambos, siempre había alguien que estaba en contra del matrimonio o lo arruinaba. Thor solo alzó una ceja antes de alzar al estilo novia a su hermano mientras reía y este se quejaba.

-¡Pues nos escaparemos de casa! No dejaremos que nadie se interponga en nuestro amor- Loki rodó los ojos mientras reconocía la frase de cuentos que utilizaba su hermano.

-Si, como digas- dijo con sarcasmo el pelinegro mientras ponía sus brazos al rededor del cuello del rubio para no caerse si este lo llegaba a soltar. Thor alzó una ceja ante lo dicho por su hermano antes de acomodarlo mejor así no se caía y seguía caminando. Loki miró confundido que el rubio parecía saber muy bien a donde iban.

-Uhm, ¿Thor? ¿A donde me llevas?- dijo con curiosidad, el de ojos azules sonrió travieso.

-Para casarnos necesitamos anillos ¡Podemos robarle alguno a la mamá de Sif!- dijo contento, Loki resopló rodando los ojos preguntándose si esto iba terminar en líos como siempre, pero de todas formas, así siempre empezaban sus aventuras... o todo lo que llamaban "aventuras" a su pequeña edad de nueve y diez años.

El rubio bajo a su hermano en el momento que ambos salieron corriendo de la habitación de su madre, cuando una sirvienta los encontró husmeando entre las joyas de la reina, ella les pego el grito de que estaban haciendo y ambos hermano salieron corriendo lo más veloces que pudieron, eso si, sin los anillos.

-Supongo que podemos casarnos sin anillos- dijo optimista como siempre Thor, Loki rodó los ojos.

-¿Y como piensas hacer eso?- dijo burlón, Thor frunció un poco el ceño antes de inclinarse hacia su hermano y rosar sus labios con los de él, dejando al hechicero helado.

-¡Listo! ¡Ahora somos esposos!- festejo Thor -Mamá dice que los esposos se besan, así que si nos besamos cada cierto tiempo terminaremos casados-

-¡Pero los besos se dan en la mejilla!- se quejo Loki, porque para su mente llena de inocencia de nueve años, aun los besos se daban en la mejilla.

-Papá y mamá lo hacen en la boca- respondió el rubio, el pelinegro se quedo pensativo y asintió, dándole con pesar la razón al mayor. Al notar la aceptación de su hermano, Thor volvió a besarlo. Ambos se sentían raros haciéndolo, pero entre beso y beso se fueron acostumbrando.

- _¿Te quedaras conmigo para siempre?_ \- pregunto temerosos el menor.

- _Para siempre Loki, para siempre-_ prometió el mayor.

Mientras Loki estaba en la prisión de vidrio, Thor mira con un suspiro nostálgico al anillo que llevaba en una cadenita en el cuello, ese pequeño objeto que ambos habían robado días después para al fin "casarse" cuando eran niños. El dios del rayo acarició con cuidado el anillo de oro preguntándose que había cambiado, qué había pasado para que las cosas terminaran de ese modo para Loki y para él ¿Cómo era que los besos robados se convirtieron en constante lucha? ¿Donde habían quedado esas noches compartidas, donde ambos le decían adiós a la inocencia, para sumergirse en la lujuria y el deseo? Thor se paso la mano por la frente mientras respiraba profundo.

Pero él había prometido para siempre y no estaba dispuesto a faltar a su promesa, no, está vez no le fallaría a su hermano, no podía hacerlo.

En la prisión, Loki acariciaba su anillo de plata, que era exactamente igual al de su hermano. Con lagrimas bien escondidas en los ojos, se preguntaba porque Thor lo había abandonado para seguir a una estúpida humana.

.

 **Fin.**

 **Bueno, esto pasa antes que mi drable "Te quedo yo", así que si no lo han leído, hay sale como termina todo esto :P Bien...**

 **¿Me dejarían un comentario? ¿Si? ¿Qué les pareció?**


End file.
